My Favorite Melody
by itsonly.love91
Summary: "Did you know that the nitrogen in our DNA, the calcium in our teeth, the iron in our blood, the carbon in our apple pies was made of interiors of collapsing stars?" Austin is helping Ally to get over her stage fright telling her she is a star.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is my little contribution to the A&A fandom and this is like my baby. **_

_**Is fluff and sweet and well kind of really fluff. **_

_**I hope you guys like it. I want to thank to my beta who is my brother, for helping me with this. I love you bro!**_

_**Also I apologize in advance if you get cavities for the sweetness in this one-shot.**_

_**Edit: I uploaded this yesterday but i deleted and created a different account for this story, I'm uploading this again with my new account. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or the song 'It´s Only Love' by College 11. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

The moment she saw the big light in the center of the stage she knew that she was not going to make it.

Her throat went dry, her palms were sweaty. She could even feel her heart beat pumping on her head. All the signs of the panic attack were there, and she knew that this time she was not able to do it. Perform in front of an audience was her biggest dream and her worst nightmare at the same time.

He saw her. Saw the exact moment when she started to freak out, and he knew that he will have to perform alone, again.

He could even feel the panic sometimes; it was getting to him too, because he wanted so badly for her to conquer her stage fright. All he wanted was that the whole world knew who Ally Dawson was.

So he took a decision, in that very moment, when she was telling him that she was not going to perform, that he would help Ally Dawson get over her stage fright.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

They were in Sonic Boom, she was behind the counter next to the register and he was sitting on it, next to her, dangling his legs like a little child on a swing.

Ally was trying to think of ideas for his new song, and Austin was just staring at her. At his best friend / songwriter.

He had come to accept the fact that he had a major crush on her. The way her curls hung on her back; how her eyes seem to sparkle when she was writing a new song; every time that their hands brushed against each other when they were playing the piano and all the butterflies seemed to batter their wings on his belly were all the proof he needed to say that he was definitely in love with his best friend.

But that didn't mean that he was going to tell her any time soon. He was pretty sure that she didn't feel the same way that he did. So he pushed his feelings aside and put his entire mind in helping her with her stage fright.

"So… How about a love song?" Her voice took him out of the daydream he was having that included a big house with a white fence and a little girl with blonde curls running all around the house garden.

"I don't know; you know I'm not quite the type of guy that sings love songs" was his answer because, apparently, the universe hated him that much that his crush was suggesting that he needed a love song.

"I know Austin, but every singer needs a love song" And he didn't wanted to disappoint her.

"How about we write a love song if you agree to my help for getting over your fright?" and she accepted too. Because she really wanted to perform with him someday and she wanted to spend more time with him, but he didn't need to know that.

He jumped from the counter and did a happy dance, making the fool of himself but the soft giggle that he had heard on his back made him feel like a rock star, more than the literal way. Or maybe like a ninja.

_Yeah definitely like a ninja._

"Guess who got a job at the Paws Up Doggy Salon?" Trish's voice was heard before she even appeared on the shop's door. She was wearing a uniform with a lot of paws and dogs ears that was hard not to start laughing at her at that very time. Luckily for both of them they knew Trish to know that those types of mistakes will mean death for either of them.

"You laugh and you will never be able to sing another song in your life" was the threat that Trish sent both of them while they were containing their laughter. The both nodded at the same time and took a step back to be as far away from the latina girl. "You guys need to write another song for Austin. Jimmy called me a few minutes ago and told me that he got Austin a little gig at Phil's Fun Town next week"

"We are going to write a new love song" Ally was really proud of herself. Nobody had been successful in making Austin sing a love song.

"Really, a love song?" was Trish's answer, apparently her best friend was oblivious to the longing stares that the blond boy sent her way. She just glanced at Austin who was trying really hard and failing in the process to hide his blushed face from her.

"I'm helping Ally get over her stage fright" Austin answered, they were kind of really dumb in Trish's opinion, they were in love with each other but too afraid to be something more than just friends.

In the moment Trish was going to do a remark in how they belong together, a customer came in to the store and Ally had to help him with whatever he was asking. Austin had moved to the Grand Piano on the corner of the store, where they write their first song together.

He was singing really quietly a song Trish had never heard before, but it sounded pretty much like a love song.

"You should tell her" said a voice behind him and he was terrified that Ally had heard the attempt of a love song for her.

"No Trish, everything is awesome right now and I don't want drama or something" was his answer. She just nodded in understanding.

"We need that song, just make the most perfect love song ever Ok?" Trish said.

"I think Austin has a love phobia" Ally said from the other side of the room.

"I don't have a phobia" was Austin's answer. If he had one of those he wouldn't be feeling anything for her.

"Don't be afraid Austin, it's only love" was Ally's response, she smiled a little and then went upstairs to get her book.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

"I don't think this is a good idea" Ally said. They were on an empty theater; no one was there except for the two of them. This was Austin's idea for getting her over her stage fright.

"Come on Ally, you can do this, there is no one here but me" he tried to get her to see his puppy eyes; she hated see those eyes, so she closed hers and started walking to the door.

He caught her before she could run away. He took her to the center of the stage and placed her with her back to the _audience _supposed to be.

He was on her back, his mouth really close to her ear. His breath was tingling on her neck. And she tensed up. She had no idea why she was feeling this way with Austin's closeness. He took her hand and his thumb was drawing circles in the back of her hand a way, he was hoping to make her feel less nervous, but apparently it was the other way around. All of this made her feel nervous. She didn't know why she was feeling this way.

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath and just focus on me..." his voice was deep and he hated himself for not be able to control himself. She did what she was told and focused only in Austin. His scent, his hand on hers and his heart beating fast. It seemed like their hearts were in sync. They were beating at the same time. "... now sing"

And she sang. A little low at the beginning but she picked it up soon enough, he barely noticed it. She was singing _Better Together _and he was so proud, because they were getting there, she was almost ready. When she finished the song she opened her eyes and turned to face him. He smiled at her and even though it was barely a whisper, she heard the '_you were amazing' _coming from his mouth.

"Wow that was incredible!" was all Ally said after that. The atmosphere had become a little tense, she didn't know why but those tingles in her hand were proving that maybe she felt something towards her blond best friend.

"Now you have to do that but in public."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

They were at the beach this time, looking for some inspiration for the song that they needed to write. It was the sunset and they thought that maybe doing romantic things will help them to write the song.

There was this big blanket on the sand, instead of the usual towel that you bring to the beach, with a bunch of food, from pancakes to pickles and even heart shaped salami. They were enjoying so much that didn't even noticed when Ally's head rested on Austin's shoulder.

By far they looked like a couple, and Austin was loving the feeling of having Ally all by himself, he wanted her so much, that sometimes it felt painful not able to have her, but when she smiled at him, he felt almost invincible.

_And again he felt like a freaking ninja._

"I think you should write the song by yourself"

Ally's voice broke the silence between them; she didn't know why she was telling him that.

"What? You know that I can't write songs Ally, don't you remember that failed attempt of song when we just met?" Austin said remembering his song about not being able to write a song.

Ally's giggle reached to Austin's ears and he felt warm inside, the butterflies in his belly were going insane.

"Dez told me that you were trying to write a song, he heard you onetime"

_Damn Dez and his ability to pay attention when he's not supposed to. _

"I don't know Ally, what if it's a horrible song?" he ignored her question because he didn't want to confess to her that he was in fact writing a song. A song about _her._

She stayed silent for a moment, they were not touching any more, and both of them were on the opposite of the blanket, starring at each other. Then a bright smile appeared on Ally's face and she blushed a little before she shared the idea she just had.

"If you write a love song Austin, I will sing the song on the show at Phil's Fun Town next week"

Austin's eyes went wide when he heard that promise out of her lips, and he wanted to make sure that he heard her. Ally was willing to sing the love song that he was writing, a love song that was for her.

"It's a deal" and they sealed the deal with a handshake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

The stars were shining bright, barely able to look at each other Austin and Ally were practicing for Ally's performance for the gig at the pier. Austin wanted to know what Ally thought about the song, because it was her song, no in the_ she will sing the song _kind of way, it was her song because he wrote it for her. He even had to change the title before he showed the lyrics to her, because it read _Ally's Song_.

Apparently Ally loved the song, but there was a sad look in her eyes when she sang the song, Austin was wondering why she looked so sad, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

The pond was their stage and 'Pickle the goose' was their audience.

Ally couldn't believe that Austin wrote an amazing song like the one she was singing, but she was wondering who his inspiration was. Thinking on Austin writing a song for a beautiful girl was breaking Ally's heart. She had thought that she didn't feel anything but friendship towards the blond rock star, she was wrong.

"Hey Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked. She was quiet and that was concerning him. Maybe she hated the song.

"Oh, yes Austin" she answered. "I'm just amazed at this beautiful song you wrote"

"You don't hate it?" he asked.

"Of course I don't hate it Austin! Is an amazing song" She stayed silent for a moment thinking about the inspiration on the song. But she didn't dare to ask, too afraid of the answer.

"Did you know that the nitrogen in our DNA, the calcium in our teeth, the iron in our blood, the carbon in our apple pies was made of interiors of collapsing stars?" Austin asked after a really long moment of silence between the pair, he was not used to that with her.

"Really?" she asked surprised that he knew that kind of information, it was quite hilarious that he was talking about stars.

"Yeah" he answered and she was looking so beautiful in that moment that he needed to say something more to that funny fact. "You know what that means right?" she shooked her head wanting to know more about whatever he was talking about. He took a step closer to her and they were really close. No respecting the personal space as always. The wind blowed a strand of Ally's hair to her face and Austin just pulled it back, placing it behind her ear, her cheeks becoming warmer and redder when his finger stayed longer just caressing a side of her face. "We are all made of star dust Ally. That is why you don't have to be afraid of the audience or the stage. Just remember it you are a star."

"Austin, that is so sweet of you" was all she could answer, the atmosphere had suddenly change once again just like when they were on the old theater but this time she was no afraid of the change. He was looking at her in a way that words were no able to describe and she saw a little light of hope in all that darkness.

A smiled appeared on her face at a sudden thought.

_Maybe, just maybe the song was about her._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Phil's Fun Town was packed. Everyone wanted to watch Austin Moon perform. There was this rumor among the presents that his songwriter Ally Dawson was going to perform too. Everyone there knew that it was going to be a night full of surprises.

Ally was getting nervous at the thought of singing in public, she was actually freaking out, trying to think why she had agreed to do this, but then she looked at Austin with a guitar in his hand and she remembered his words at the pond. _Just remember Ally you are a star._

A Star, _I am made of star dust._ She thought.

She felt like Rachel Berry saying to herself that she was a star, but it made her feel better and less nervous that it didn't bother her anymore.

Besides Austin thought that she was a star and that she could make it.

"Are you ready Ally?" Dez's voice interrupted her thoughts and she just smiled. She was ready.

Austin voice was heard through the speakers and Ally's heart started beating faster in anticipation, she was no longer afraid, she was excited.

"Hey, everyone!" He said to his audience, they went mad with cheers and applause, he could hear them screaming his name and he felt powerful, at the top of the world. The blasting lyrics of _Illusion _were making all the fans swoon and sing along with him. He loved to start with that song.

After a couple of songs he started talking. "I know everyone came here to hear me sing, but you are going to hear the first song written by me but not performed by me. I need that we all give all our love to my best friend and songwriter Ally Dawson!"

Ally went on stage and she admired Austin's fans, they all knew who she was and they were cheering for her, this made her smile and took a step to the microphone.

Austin was just staring at her, he couldn´t help himself, she looked amazing in that little but ruffled black dress, he was impressed that she didn't decide to wear red, since that was her favorite color but then she looked at him and he saw the enormous red bow on the side of the dress. She smiled at him and he knew that he needed to start playing.

He walked to the acoustic guitar while Ally talked to the audience, she was really good and she didn't seem scared or about to freak out. He walked to stand next to her, and presented the song.

"I wrote this song for someone really special and close to me, but never thought about singing in front of you guys, actually never really thought about singing the song in front of the girl who inspired the song, especially since the song was named after her. I am really bad at writing songs but I wrote this one for her and now she is going to perform the song." He turned to see her while he kept talking. "You never knew Ally, but this song was called _Ally's Song_, but after you told me about singing this song in front of all of them I decided it needed to change. But something needed to stay to remind me that you inspired me to write this, so I present to all of you to Ally Dawson singing _It's Only Love. _Hope you guys like it"

He started to strum his guitar and Ally, well she was dumbstruck. He was looking at her again in that way that took her out of the shock in time for her not to miss the key.

_Did you know you're the reason I'm singing?__  
__Did you know you're the one that I'm thinking of?__  
__When I'm near you I can't help stop breathing,__  
__Did you know you're the reason I'm waking up?__  
_

Ally´s heart was beating fast, there was no anxiety this time though, the beating and the butterflies were from another completely different thing and Austin wrote a song for her_. A love song_.

_I keep thinking about it,__  
__The way you say that you like me,__  
__I need to feel the way you hug._

_You are the life in me,__  
__My favorite melody,__  
__You are what makes me strong,__  
__An angel sent from above.__  
__Your love sets me free,__  
__Forever the harmony,__  
__That fits my song,__  
__Don't you know it's only love?__  
__Don't you know it's only love?__  
_

She remembered the day that she told Austin that same phrase, wondering when he had started to write that beautiful amazing song, she turned to face him, singing no longer to the audience but to him, because she loved him, and he loved her back.

_Do you know why my poor heart is beating?__  
__Do you know why my eyes never lose their light?__  
__You're the one that can stop all the bleeding,__  
__Did you know, that for all, you're the reason why?__I can't live without it,__  
__Because you're the reason I'm trying,__  
__Did you know you're the one I love.__You are the life in me,__  
__My favorite melody,__  
__You are what makes me strong,__  
__An angel sent from above.__  
__Your love sets me free,__  
__Forever the harmony__  
__That fits my song,__  
__Don't you know it's only love?__  
__Don't you know it's only love?__  
_

His eyes were looking at her, it that way that he had looked at her in the pond and in the empty theater not long ago, and she knew that even if he hadn´t told by himself about the song, she would have figure it out, she knew him so well, she could read him and the song it was all about them, a tear slipped down her cheek, a happiness tear, because she felt like a star next to him, on the stage or off the stage. Because he made her feel all the things she was singing, and she didn´t needed a whole crowd screaming her name if he was there saying to her '_I´ll always be an Ally Dawson fan'_

_You are the life in me,__  
__My favorite melody,__  
__You are what makes me strong,__  
__An angel sent from above.__  
__Your love sets me free,__  
__Forever the harmony__  
__That fits my song,__  
__Don't you know it's only love?__  
__Don't you know it's only love?__Oh yeah!__  
__It's only love__  
__Don't you know it's only love._

She finished the song smiling towards Austin, the entire place was silent after her performance and when nothing happened she started to feel nervous, he sensed what was happening and took her delicate and small hand in his. They fit perfectly. She looked at him. He got closer to her ear and whispered making her shiver as a smile appeared on her face.

"_My favorite melody…__"_

* * *

_**Well, this is all my friends, if you liked it, love it, hate it or want to set this one-shot (or me) on fire, leave a review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Stheffie.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, well this was on my mind all day after reading a very interesting review, so I decided to make my baby a two shot.**_

_**I'm not quite sure about the ending, I'm really happy that you liked the first chapter, and I hope this would like you too. I'm writing this at 1:00 in the morning and well maybe is a little rushed. Also wanted to thank LoveShipper, JustForgetMeNot ;) and R5AAFan. I loved your reviews. Thank you so much!**_

_**I'm sorry if this has some grammatical errors, my beta was already asleep when I finished it so it's fresh out of the oven. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or the song I, do by College 11. If I did, Auslly had never broken up and Ally would be on tour with Austin. By the way I do not own the cover picture of the story either, i found it in twitter and saved it. So credits to the person who made it! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_My favorite melody…"_

Ally opened her eyes remembering those beautiful words coming out of his mouth, she turned in her bed, didn't really knowing why those memories were filling her mind, that was one of the happiest memories she had and had happened a couple of years ago. Maybe the next day events were the responsible of giving her those dreams.

She was on her apartment, the brunette girls stood up, looking for her comfy slippers and once she found them, she made her way towards her kitchen. She really needed something that could make her sleepy again. Some warm milk would make the job. _Hopefully._

She sat by the island in the little kitchen, she watched the glass of milk on the microwave, too tired to use the stove to warm her milk. Ally turned and saw all her stuff in boxes filling her apartment; everything was already packed and ready to be move out. She was happy but felt nostalgic, she had lived a lot of special things on that place but she was moving forward and everything was for the better.

The lights were out and the moon light filled the little space she was currently in, she closed her eyes, she wanted to remember those happy moments.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

She finished the song smiling towards Austin, the entire place was silent after her performance and when nothing happened she started to feel nervous, he sensed what was happening and took her delicate and small hand in his. They fit perfectly. She looked at him. He got closer to her ear and whispered making her shiver as a smile appeared on her face.

"_My favorite melody…__"_

His breath soothing her while her heart was beating really fast, not sure if it was because Austin's proximity or the rush of overcoming her stage fright, he sent a lopsided smile to her way and turned them both around, they bow and thanked before running of the stage, never letting Austin's hand, he intertwined their fingers and the speed of her heart speed up, she didn't knew that was even possible.

Trish and Dez came running toward the pair and celebrated that Ally has finally made it, this was all perfect, they shared a group hug and started walking to the exit planning the celebration, Trish were fighting, as usual, if it would be ice cream or pizza, in Ally's house or the practice room. She looked down to see that Austin hadn't let go of her hand, she just held his tighter and looked up to found his staring at her, he was about to let go when Ally whispered to him.

"Don't let go" his smile made her belly explode, apparently the butterflies didn't lived there anymore.

They made their way to Sonic Boom, they will get some pizza and will have a sleepover in the practice room. She called her father and asked for permission, when he agreed the pizza was already there and all of them were in their spare pajamas, they kept those in the closet of the practice room, for cases like this.

The night was amazing, filled with laugh and special moments, longing looks with love. When she noticed that Trish and Dez were sleep, she looked at Austin and foumd him looking at her again, in that special way where no words were needed to express the feelings that he had. He stood up and offered one of his hands, she took it and he pulled her up, taking her outside the practice room and also out of Sonic Boom. They were in the food court, the stars shining and no more light that the moon in the only open space that the mall had.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

The beeping of the microwave took her out of the memory she was reliving, she startled a little when she heard it, and went to take the glass out. She sat back in the same stool she was before and raised her glass to take a sip, but something sparkly caught her attention. Her beautiful engagement ring, she smiled for herself and drank the warm milk. She left the glass on the sink and stared at the little window above it, the stars were shining bright just like that day, one of the most perfect days of her life.

She was not having cold feet, she was marrying the love of her life, and she was sure about it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

"Would you dance with me?" Austin asked her, feeling quite nervous, apparently she couldn't stop smiling at all.

"Are you sure?" she responded, everyone knew that she couldn't dance, the last time that she had danced with him he end up with a sprained ankle. He just pulled her close to him, and started to slow dance at imaginary music, playing only in his head.

They stayed like this for a moment, just enjoying been in each other's arms, firmly pressed against the other, Austin's arms holding her close by the waist and her hands on the back of his neck, playing with his blond hair, she rested her head in his shoulder and he pulled her even more close to him when Ally trembled in his arms.

They didn't speak about the song, or what they feel for the other one. But sometimes, actions speak more than words.

Suddenly he stopped dancing, she raised an eyebrow to him but he just got both sides of her face and lowered his just to be inches away from hers, he searched something on her eyes, she was not sure what she was searching but apparently found what he was looking for because suddenly he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly.

It was barely a touch of lips but she felt all the cliché things that she had once read in all her romance books, fireworks, butterflies, shivers and goosebumps, all at the same time, she had never felt something like it, and she could bet her life on it, that never will feel anything like it.

She felt a little lightheaded; she had forgotten that she needed air. Her dizziness had make her stop the kiss, and she didn't want to.

"Ally, are you ok?" he asked, worry filled his voice. She nodded and answered him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, is just that, I forgot how to breath?" she said but had sounded as a question.

He laughed and all the tension builted before suddenly dissapeard, he took her again in his arms and pressed their foreheads together, whisppering a _I love you._ That made her heart beat speed up again and she was surprised that she hadn't got a heart attack that day.

"Really?" she asked, because, even after hearing that love confession infront of all of his fans and also that song that he wrote for her, she couldn't believe that he loved her.

"Yeah, of course I do, do you?" he needed to ask, he needed to know if she felt the same or she just kissed him because of the moment.

"I do, I love you Austin" and he kissed her again, it was perfect and magical.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

She walked to the living room, picking her home phone, she needed to call him, she needed to tell him something before tomorrow happened. She looked at the clock, it was barely 3:00 am, she knew that he was sleep, only her was wake up at that time, but she needed to speak with him, just tell him those three little words. She found no line, forgetting that she had cancel it already.

The brunette just went back to bed and got her cell from her bed side table, she knew the number by memory no needing to search it on her contacts. Biting her lip, she dialed the number and waited until he picked up, not caring if she would wake him up.

_One beep, two beeps, three beeps…_

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered, she smiled. "Ally? Is that you?"

"Yeah, hi" she said. She was nervous. Almost hung up the call.

"Shouldn't you bee sleeping? Tomorrow is a big day"

One, two three deep breaths…

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

It was a hectic morning, people running from one place to the other, moms stressed, dads missings and she falling sleep on her chair while some girl curled her hair, she had bags under her eyes thanks to the lack of sleep and her mom scolding her about it was not helping, at all. Trish walked into the room where she was getting ready, the makeup artist had just finished to make her look gorgeous in a very natural way, and her mom was taking the big white dress out of the closet.

"You looked tired this morning, what happened?" the curly haired girl asked, she was looking amazingly in her maid of honor dress, hot pink of course. Ally denied the animal print. Not on her wedding.

"I didn't slept well last night." ansewered, she looked up to see her mom, soothing her dress, it was indeed a very beautiful dress, she smiled and was about to get up when her friend grabbed her arm making her sit again.

"Were you getting cold feet, because I totally will understand why" Trish asked her jokingly, making Ally giggle,

"Never" she responded, walking up to her mom. She wanted to use that dress already.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

She walked down the aisle, looking at him, her fiancé, the love of her life, the best thing that could have ever happened to her. He looked up and their eyes locked, those eyes that she had loved since they were sixteen, the same eyes that had told her that he loved her that perfect night, when she sang the first time in front of an audience, under the stars, singing her song.

Austin smiled when he saw Ally walk to him, she looked breathtaking on that dress, but there was a special glow on her which made her look more beautiful. He couldn't believe that this day had finally arrived, there were moments when he tought that maybe they were not meant to be, that it wasn't that love story that he knew she had dream all her life, but, moments like this, made him realized that the girl walking up to him, was it for him, she had always been the one. And he was thankful because it didn't took him years to realize it, just a pair of corndogs and a stolen song, that was all he needed to found the love of his life.

She finally reached the end of the aisle, and stood just beside him, he turned to face her and placed his hand on her cheek, she rested her face on his hand and the priest cleared his throat.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, she nodded and said.

"It's showtime"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

It was time for the reception, they were in their own world, dancing and whispering things to their ears, when Trish went up the stage.

"I'm the bride's best friend, and I know her pretty well, she planned this to make it perfect, so can understand my surprise when she came to me early this morning and told me that she wanted to add something before her wedding ended. So please welcome to the stage to Ally Dawson! I mean Ally Moon!"

Austin raised an eyebrow at her and she winked, pecking his lips started walking towards the stage and took the microphone that Trish was offering to her.

"I was thinking yesterday about the day that Austin and I told each other what we felt, and couldn't stop the lyrics that came to my head, I had to write them out, and this is the result. Austin, I love you, I do."

A guitar started drumming and she thanked that the band had agreed to this.

_Hold me close__  
__Take my hand__  
__Let's be more__  
__Than just friends__  
__All I want__  
__Is to have you with me_

_When you're here__  
__I feel blessed__  
__Send to god__  
__All my best__  
__Just because__  
__He gave you__  
__All to me_

_And the sun is shining__  
__And you'll walk with me__  
__I will never run away__  
__Promise I will stay__  
__Here with you_

_And I will say one day that I do__  
__Give my heart and my whole life to you__  
__We will laugh we will cry__  
__A the years all pass by__  
__We'll still say__  
__(Yes, I do) I love you_

_Smile to me__  
__Makes me smile__  
__Let's just stare for a while__  
__How could I__  
__Live my life without you?__  
__I love you__  
__And those jeans__  
__You're so simple to me__  
__And I love all the things that you do_

_And you make me dizzy__  
__Make me lose my breath__  
__I adore the way you sing__  
__Never on the key__  
__Sing to me__And I will say one day that I do__  
__Give my heart and my whole life to you__  
__We will laugh we will cry__  
__As the years all pass by__  
__We'll still say__  
__(Yes, I do) I love you_

_And the sun is shining__  
__And you'll walk with me__  
__I will never run away__  
__Promise I will stay__  
__Here with you_

_And I will say one day that I do__  
__Give my heart and my whole life to you__  
__We will laugh we will cry__  
__As the years all pass by__  
__We'll still say__  
__(Yes, I do) I love you_

He was waiting for her, and when she reached him, the only thing that he could think about was to kiss her, because she was his and she will ever be. And he did, he kissed her and whispered in her ear, _"You are my favorite melody, I love you". _

Because she was, she definitly was.

_**Let me know what you think in a beautiful and Little review. It's a little shorter than the first one and a little vague, but i kind of like it and I hope that you will like it too. Thanks.**_

_**Stheffie**_


End file.
